


Please

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: Asked by JmoSwen over twitter. Her hands hurt when she tightened them in fists again, blood dripping, magic sparks traveling up her arm, setting her flesh on fire, her brain unresponsive to the pain. “Please..."





	

_“You won’t hurt her!”_

_“Regina!”_

“No” Emma found herself thinking, a last scream still echoing on the vault as she scrapped the places’ floor, her knuckles coming across the hard stone underneath the dead leaves and dust that caked the place, the particles dancing in front of her eyes, the sound of magic buzzing around and inside her as her chest burned. “No”

The leaves beneath her boots cracked as she fell backwards, her voice muttering the same negation as she saw the prostrated body in front of her, Regina’s right arm still extended, as if wanting to touch Emma. The harsh surface of the stone scrapped her head and upper part of her back, her knees almost giving away as she bit down on her lip, the first hiccup threatening to tear her throat apart but she didn’t move an inch, didn’t dare to look away, unable so.

The sound of a second body falling to the ground startled her but she turned her hands into fists, not wanting to even move, to even think on looking away. Because Regina would open her eyes, would cough and look at her, any minute now.

Her fingers crackled with unspent energy and Emma touched her knees, seeing the lightest trace of dirty silver coming out of her, one last spurt that accentuated the metallic taste in her mouth. Another scream grew inside of her, threatening to ricochet on the now empty vault, on the tomb in which Regina’s declaration still twirled and hung as a last threat. “Please.” She whispered, pleaded, her chest quivering as she grabbed the leaves at her feet, pulling herself straight only to fall on her knees once again, a shot of pain running down her body as she crawled towards Regina, the trickle of blood that escaped her mouth as she spoke black and sour. “Please, Regina, please.”

The brunette, however, didn’t move as Emma stopped next to her, her left hand, bloody and scrapped, knuckles raw, moving almost on its own accord, trembling as she settled on touching the older woman’s shoulder. The feeling of the fabric below her fingers made Emma tremble, her green eyes searching for any sign of movement, of recognition. The former queen’s body felt cold underneath though and Emma remove her hand, almost as if Regina had burned her, as if that cold could actually seep inside of her. Her lips quivered as she called for the brunette’s name, over and over again, her throat hurting as she finally hugged herself, arms circling her waist, rocking herself as the name of the mayor fell relentlessly from her lips, drops of blood illuminating her pale face with splatters of red and brown.

“I should have saved you” She said, her lungs failing, her tears choking her, her voice coming out in gasping sounds that bounced from the walls, from the still untouched carafes in which potions and tonics still awaited for the woman who had once created them. “I should…”

She glanced at Regina through slightly closed eyelids, dirt marrying her mouth as she licked her lips, leaving behind traces of black and blood that trickled down with her spit. “Please Regina, you can’t… you can’t be….”

She found herself unable to say the words, to even fathom the idea. Another hiccup, stronger this time, made her tremble. Heaving and retching she tried to keep herself steady, her magic seeming ready to blow and break her, to consume her. “Please, I will do anything.”

Anything

Anything to make Regina open her eyes again, to make Regina look at her, bloodied and dirty and with a quip ready on her lips, smoldering eyes and just the tiniest bit of the flirt Emma so very much had found herself falling in love with.

“Please… Regina.”

She touched the brunette’s mouth with her index finger, dirty and writing blood and loss on it with the grim that surrounded her, that seemed to pour out of her. The brunette didn’t respond and Emma found herself turning towards her, her lips hovering over the former woman’s lips, almost closing on them, almost touching them. Until that almost was no more.

She was as cold as she had first sensed, too late for any magic, too late for any stupid admission that now burnt frigid on the bottom of Emma’s stomach. _“I will do anything.”_

“Please, Regina, please.”

It was too late and she knew it; she was already gone and a cruel part of Emma’s mind wondered if that wasn’t precisely the best for Regina, for Emma herself; no more fights, no more moralities that needed to be followed. She gagged at the thought, her tongue feeling numb as she tried to whisper the brunette’s name once again. “I can’t lose you.” She admitted in a weak, frail voice, her whole body shivering, the only sound beside her the rustle of leaves as she tried to prop herself high enough to look at the former’s queen eyes. “I can’t, you hear me? You can’t be gone. Please, you can’t.”

Her hands hurt when she tightened them in fists again, blood dripping, magic sparks traveling up her arm, setting her flesh on fire, her brain unresponsive to the pain. “Please, let me… please Regina.”

“Please.”

And it was too late, too late to even say goodbye, too late to even think about the what ifs’ or what would haves’.

“Please…” She sobbed, whimpered. “You can’t… I will try, I will bring you back, I will… I…”

The sunray danced at her back, a last wink illuminating her body and Regina’s before a cloud covered him and settled the vault in darkness.

“Please…”


End file.
